


That's So Like Michael

by TheLarryDiaries



Series: A New Beginning [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton Being A Smartass, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Michael Being A Dick, mentions of Joy Hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryDiaries/pseuds/TheLarryDiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum: Be jealous, lozers!</p><p>Luke: We know about the promise ring, Cal.</p><p>Ashton: We knew before you did.</p><p>Calum: Can't you people just let me have the satisfaction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's So Like Michael

**Author's Note:**

> This series took a turn for sentimental on Sunday, and now it's back to comedy and a dash of randomness. :)

Calum: Be jealous, lozers!

Luke: We know about the promise ring, Cal.

Ashton: We knew before you did.

Calum: Can't you people just let me have the satisfaction?

Luke: Not when you call us losers.

Ashton: Actually, he called us 'lozers'. With a 'z'.

Luke: Whatever. Anyway, we're really happy for you two. And Michael was actually pretty nice to us.

Calum: That's so like Michael! *heart-eyes emoji*

Michael: You bragging about me again?

Calum: I told everyone. Mum was pretty shocked when I drove over here with the ring on my finger. I think she's disappointed.

Luke: Well that's a bummer.

Calum: I explained to her that it was a promise ring and she burst into tears.

Ashton: Maybe they were happy tears?

Michael: With Calum's mum? I doubt it. She can't stand me.

Luke: But she doesn't even know how great you are for Calum!!!

Calum: And you people do?!?!

Ashton: You should've read the conversation we had yesterday.

Calum: What conversation?

Ashton: The one we had without you.

Luke: I've never seen that side of Michael.

Michael: No. No. No NO!!!! Don't tell him!!!

Michael: I told you to delete that conversation!!!

Ashton: And we didn't.

Calum: What did you guys talk about?

Luke: You. It was about the rings he liked best and he asked us to pick.

Ashton: You know what? We should send Calum the conversation!

Luke: Why didn't I think about that?!

Michael: Do NOT show him the conversation!!!

Ashton: He said, and I quote, "If there's a world where I break up with Calum, I don't want to live in that world!"

Calum: Really?! Oh, Michael!!! I knew mum was wrong about you!!!

Michael: What did Joy say about me?

Luke: She thinks you're an idiot who comes up with stupid nicknames and lousy ideas. Oh, and she thinks you need to grow up.

Michael: I have a sneaking suspicion that that's what YOU think of me, Luke.

Luke: It's more like what I know about you.

Calum: Alright, Luke. Quit teasing my boyfriend.

Michael: You're hurting my feelings.

Calum: Would ice cream make you feel better?

Michael: ... yes.

Calum: Let me say bye to Mum and then I'll come by and pick you up.

Ashton: I swear, you two are the exact same people.

Michael: Let us be. You two aren't exactly diffrent either.

Calum: You even look alike.

Ashton: We don't look alike.

Luke: Do we?

Michael: Yes.

Ashton: Well fuck.

Calum: Why did my mum get a text from Luke?

Calum: Did you send her the conversation from yesterday?

Michael: Hemmings, I'm going to kick your ass.

Ashton: You're gonna have to go through me first.

Michael: Fine, if I have to.

Calum: My mum's crying again.

Michael: You see what you made her do, Lucas?!

Calum: She's smiling though. Michael, I think you're finally going to be less hated by her!!!

Michael: Oh thank God.

Luke: You're welcome.

Calum: Um... you aren't God.

Ashton: But he is responsible for all this.

Michael: Then thanks, puke.

Luke: Oh, you're welcome Michael!

Luke: Hey, wait a minute!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Next part will be up on Thursday!


End file.
